Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Dark Stars
by Ringo-sama
Summary: My first FanFic ever. I wrote in the early 2003.Have you ever wonder what happend after the defeat of Sailor Chaos? Find out here!
1. New Friends of the Sailor Senshis

Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Dark Stars

Episode 1: New friends of the Sailor Senshis

"Usagi! Get up, or else you will be late for school!" Ikuko yelled into the door to Usagi's room.

Luna got up and started to pull Usagi out of her bed.

Usagi yowled. "Is it morning already Luna?" she asked her.

"Hurry up Usagi or else you will be late. Don't you remember what it is for a day today?" Luna answered.

"Noo..." She yowled again.

"Well, it should come three more students to school today. And two of them should go into your class."

"Okay, I will go up." Usagi said.

Usagi got down to the breakfast and eaten. Luna sat on her shoulder.

"Bye mom and dad!" Usagi yelled from the hall. She and Luna got to school.

They meted up with Minako, Amy, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled and ran to Usagi and hugged her.

"Where do you have Chibi-Usa?" Makoto asked.

"She came to us for about an half an hour ago and picked up Hotaru." Michiru answered.

"Well, we catch up you guys later!" Haruka said.

In the class:

"Everyone, I would like you to meet you two new classmates, Rinde Otava and Hoshiko Mitsu." Miss Haruna said.

"Minako, you are the mentor of Rinde and Makoto are the mentor for Hoshiko. Is it ok with you guys?"

"Yes, sure!" Minako and Makoto answered.

"Great! Then Rinde and Hoshiko..."

"Just call me Hoshi" Hoshiko said.

"Ok. Well then you guys can sit next to Minako and Makoto." Miss Haruna answered.

"Well now it is math and then English and then you all have lunch. So start to work now!"

"RING!"

It suddenly had been a rush out to the hall.

"Ok what do you want to see first, Rinde?" Minako asked.

"Well, first of all I would like some lunch. I should just go to my locker and pick it up." She answered.

"Hmm... It is something whit this girls... Minako, Amy, Makoto and Usagi. It feels like I already know them in someway... But it can't be, I mean I've never meet them before." She thought.

"Rindechan!" Usagi ran to her.

"Come on, I would like you to meet some other of our friends."

Outside:

"Rinde and Hoshi, this is Haruka and Michiru. They are in a higher grade than we are." Makoto said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Michiru said and smiled.

"What's up?" Haruka asked.

"So where do you guys come from?" Amy asked.

"Well, I lived in Kyoto before, but then my mother got a job here in Tokyo, so we moved." Rinde answered.

"And how about you, Hoshi?" Makoto asked.

"I lived also in Kyoto, and we had planned to move for a long time, and then my father got a very cheap apartment here in Tokyo." Hoshi said.

"Do you guys have any siblings then?" Minako asked.

"I have a little sister named Hellen" Rinde said. "She is one year younger than me."

"I don't have any siblings." Hoshi said.

The clock rang again: "RING!"

"Bye guys!" Michiru and Haruka yelled.

"See you guys later!" Usagi answered.

In the class again:

"Ok, did you all have a good lunch?" Miss Haruna asked.

"Yes." The class answered.

"Now you have chemistry and then music." Miss Haruna said.

After school:

"Oh, there she is!" Rinde said.

"Who?" Minako wondered.

"One of my friends." Rinde answered.

"Arekandera!" A girl with black, shoulder length hair turned around. She was a little bit shorter

than Rinde and in the front of her bow was a golden broach.

"This is some of my classmates: Usagi, Minako, Amy and Makoto. And Hoshi do you already know."

"Hi, what a pleasure to meet you all!" she said and smiled.

"And here comes two more!" Minako said as Michiru and Haruka arrived.

"Hi, this is Arekandera, another new student" Amy said.

"Welcome to our school." Michiru said.

"Well, now we have to go, but we see you tomorrow." Rinde, Hoshi and Arekandera said.

"Bye!" The others said and left.

"Okay, where we go first?" Arekandera asked.

"Just a moment", Rinde said, "ah, here we go. Down at the... Game Crown Center it is something that should not be there,

or not even at this planet. Are you ready?"

"YES!" Hoshiko and Arekandera yelled. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Amy suddenly yelled.

"What is it, Amy-chan?" Luna asked.

"No... It can't be... But it is!"

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"A new enemy... Down at the Game Crown Center"

"Damn them if they destroy the Sailor V game!" Usagi cried.

"Ehh..." the others said and got a big sweatdrop on each of their heads.

Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna and Rei arrived.

"What has happened?" Setsuna said.

"A new enemy has approached." Minako answered.

"Well, then let's transform and get the enemy!" Rei said.

At the Game Crown Center:

The enemy is trying to steal the Shining Star from a little boy.

The Sailor Senshis are about to attack when suddenly:

"Hold it right there!" Three shadows jump down to them.

"In the name of the Moon, the Stars and Venus, we will punish you!"

"Love Star, do the Starry Bowl of Hearts, ok?"

"Sure, Star! STARRY BOWL OF HEARTS!" A bowl with hearts and stars attacks the enemy.

"GAAAAAH!" The enemy died and disappeared.

"Who are you guys?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We are the Star Senshis. I am Sailor Love Star, and I protect Venus." Love Star answered.

"I am Sailor Justice Star, and I protect the Moon." Justice Star answered.

"and I am Sailor Star, and I protect the Stars." Star said.

"But what is that?" Mercury asked and pointed at the Shining Star.

"It is a Shining Star, everybody has a Shining Stars inside their hearts. It represents all of

our inner thoughts and destiny, all of our most secret secrets. It is something very personal." Love Star answered.

"Love Star, hurry up and return it to this poor boy." Justice Star said.

"Sure." Love Star answered and returned it to the little boy. A light approached and the boy woked up.

"Huh, where am I? I just remember that I played the racing game and then a monster appeared and said that it wanted my Shining Star,

to see what my destiny was. Then I fainted." The boy said.

To be contiuned...

Written by Rinde


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Dark Stars**

**Episode 2: Friend or Foe?**

In the darkness of a throne room, a humanoid with an air of royalty sat in her throne, waiting for one of her subjects to enter the room. As dark as the room was, the area around her throne was the murkiest. All that was visible on that side of the room were the sovereign's outline and that of her huge throne.

"My Queen," the frightened voice of her servant echoed through the room and the double doors creaked open, almost drowning out the sound of the voice.

"How many times, Zekelia, have I told you _not_ to keep me waiting?" the queen's voice resounded threateningly. She looked like she was absolutely bored. She had her legs crossed and she rested her head on her left fist, as if impatient. She raised her left hand and pointed at the woman that cowered before her.

"I'm sorry, Highness, I will never – Aaaahh!" Zekelia screamed in agony as the queen she'd served her entire life made a pain like no other course through her body. The pain was so great she could no longer stand and fell flat on her face. "I'll never do it again! Please!" She shouted, calling on what she'd learned of her queen and begging shamelessly.

The queen lowered her hand as Zekelia stopped screaming and unsteadily started to pull herself to her feet. "So, tell me. Why have I not yet received the Shining Star you were to retrieve for me? Did you run into trouble, my servant?"

Zekelia was on her feet now. The pain was still pulsing in her body, but she could not let her queen see her weakness. "My minion was destroyed by a group of girls…"

"Girls?" the queen said. There wasn't a trace of surprise, but a tinge of humor in her voice. "You mean to tell me that a Nether Realm warrior was defeated by a faction of _children_?"

"Yes, Majesty, but they're much more than that. They have great power at their disposal and appear to be able to access this power by saying some incantations," Zekelia said, her amethyst eyes glaring into the darkness of the throne room.

"Really? Well, now that you know about them, you won't be caught unawares. Were you able to assess the Shining Star?"

"Yes. There was nothing unique about it. Just a plain one."

"Good. I believe I have another target for you." The queen raised her hand again and Zekelia closed her eyes feeling the energy signature of the target that the queen had chosen. "Don't mess this one up."

"Of course, Majesty," Zekelia said. She bowed low, then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You'd better not," the queen said, her eyes glowing white though the dark. "Soon, this whole planet will learn to fear the name of Queen Amanara."

"Hey, minna-san, what's up?" the soft voice of a dark-skinned girl was heard as the door to the room slid open and Sandra stepped in the room in Rei-chan's home where the Sailor Senshi often held their meetings. She'd not been there to help the Senshi battle a few hours before, according to the Tsukino Usagi grapevine, a boy was almost robbed of his… Shining Star.

"Kon'nichi wa, Sandra-chan," the teenage girls responded to their friend's greeting. Putting a tuft of jet-black hair behind her ear, she took her place at the circle of girls and two cats and the meeting of the inner senshi resumed.

"As I was saying," Luna said, "we have detected a powerful new force here in Tokyo. It's definitely not from around here and, if the attack on that boy is related to this, it's not a force for our side."

"What's this I hear about some other senshi?" Sandra asked.

"There were three others at the Game Crown Center," Usagi said excitedly. "The Star Senshi! They helped us to beat the enemy."

"Helped? They did it all on their own, they didn't seem to need _us_!" Makoto said, folding her arms contemplatively.

"Well, at least we have a strong force on our side for going against the new bad guys!" Usagi said almost defensively. Her excited smile was fading.

"I dunno, Usagi-chan," Rei said, taking her usual worldly cynical attitude. "For all we know, they could be working _with_ the bad guys and fought their own side just to gain our trust… Or they could be acting on their own to get these Shining Stars for themselves!"

"Yeah," Usagi said, it finally setting in that they didn't really know if these new senshi were on the side of good or evil. The Star Senshi had left before they got a chance to ask them many questions…

Sandra noticed Usagi turn her gaze downward. She knew the former moon princess believed that there was good in everyone and she liked to believe that all could harness this good. After believing these three girls to be allies, it must have been a real let-down to have to accept that they might be quite the opposite.

"What are these Star thingies?" Sandra asked Ami to change the subject.

"Shining Stars?" Ami said, typing on her light-blue mini-computer. She leaning over so Sandra got a view of the screen. "They're orbs of pure energy that come from our very being." The image on the screen was the outline of a human with a white sphere floating beside it. "The Star Senshi said it has our inner-most thoughts and secrets. We don't know what the enemy could want with them and since I haven't been able to pinpoint the enemy's position yet, we can't find out till they attack."

"So we just wait? That's our plan?" Rei asked, obviously not really liking this approach.

"It's the only thing we _can_ do," Minako answered for Ami.

That was pretty much the end of the meeting. Sandra walked away with a sense of worry. She'd not known about her previous Silver Millennium life and her Senshi powers as long as her friends and she was not as use to the idea. With every enemy defeated, she was glad to return to a… relatively normal life. But with each new evil force that emerges, she is forced to lock this bliss away and accept what has been given to her: the duty to defend the planet earth against the forces that threaten it.

She sighed, but her reverie was interrupted as she sensed a familiar force. She turned to see where this feeling was coming from. After scanning the streets, people giving her strange looks, she was able to single out three girls. She sensed something familiar from them… something she'd sensed from the Sailor Starlights; the power of the stars.

The girls chattered excitedly as they passed the dark-skinned girl. One of the girls, a brunette, turned her gaze to Sandra and stopped talking for a while as they passed. Sandra's hazel-brown eyes and the girl's blue ones met. In that moment, something very strange happened. It was as if they made a special connection, like they reached deep into each other's soul and saw each other's power.

The girl stopped in her tracks. This caught the attention of her friends, who hadn't been aware that she'd stopped participating in their conversation.

"Um, have we met?" the girl asked, moving a tuft of hair from her eyes. "You seem familiar."

Sandra gasped slightly, her shyness taking over. "I don't think so…" she said softly.

"I'm Rinde," she said. "These are my friends Hoshi-chan and Arekandera-chan." She indicated her two friends. The three of them bowed as customary greeting, Hoshiko and Arekandera wondering what was going on. "We just moved here."

"Oh, I'm Sandra," the dusky teen said. During that brief moment before, Sandra had seen something she doubted she was supposed to see. She saw the image of Rinde floating in the night sky among the stars and felt the familiar energy of Venus around the brunette. But that was not all. She saw a swirl of light that engulfed Rinde and she transformed… into a Sailor Senshi. Sandra knew that Rinde must have seen something similar and probably knew of her Senshi powers. But she couldn't say anything. She didn't really know if her friends were Senshi too, and didn't want to risk exposure.

Before Rinde could say anything else, she was interrupted by a loud scream. The four teen girls turned in time to see the crowd of pedestrians start running in all directions to escape something that had just arrived. Sandra sensed a dark presence; she was needed.

With Rinde, Hoshi and Arekandera distracted by the noise and chaos, she turned and ran off to behind a building where she could transform unseen.

"Philiopa Cosmic Ethereal Power!" Sandra shouted, holding her henshin wand in her hand. Within moments, she was infused with the power of her past life and became once again Super Sailor Philiopa, adorned with blue, white and yellow.

But Philiopa didn't have to wait long to see who the enemy was. As soon as her transformation was over, the creature that had scared everyone before landed directly in front of her, looking intently into her brown eyes.

The creature was shaped like a woman, but with red skin. She had bright-orange hair that was held in a ponytail and wore a black bikini.

"I finally found you!" the creature said. "Inferno's the name and Shining Stars are my game. Your energy signature matches that of my target, so I'm taking yours!"

Philiopa took a step back with wide, frightened eyes. This was _definitely_ unexpected!

"Kiss of the Deep!" Philiopa shouted, calling forth the power of water to attack Inferno. But she was too fast and dodged the onslaught. And if that was all, Philiopa would have been ecstatic, but instead the creature plunged her fist into Philiopa's stomach and then flung her into the street. Philiopa rolled painfully on the asphalt, grunting in anguish.

"So you have the power of water, do you?" Inferno said, walking up to the girl. "Well a lot of good that'll do you against my speed!"

Philiopa got to her feet, albeit shakily. "I won't let you get my Shining Star!" Philiopa said with determination. But she flinched as Inferno moved so quickly it was as if she'd teleported. And, as if that weren't enough, Philiopa felt the creature's hand on her chin as Inferno appeared behind her.

Before she had chance to react, she felt an incredible heat on her back. Then, she felt as if her heart was being torn out of her chest through her back. She screamed in agony, and then was suddenly quiet as her eyes slipped shut.

"Pathetic child." Inferno dropped Philiopa and she fell on her stomach, the sound of her skin hitting the asphalt resounding. "Now, let's see what your Shining Star holds." In her hand was the orb, about the size of a tennis ball, that she had extracted from the dark-skinned girl's body. It was glowing brightly. Never before had she seen a Shining Star glow so brightly. This one definitely was special…

"Not so fast!" the voice of another girl shouted from some distance away. Inferno turned to see three more senshi standing side by side in the street.

"Oh, great! More of them!" Inferno groaned in annoyance.

"Return that Shining Star now!" Sailor Love Star continued. "We are the Star Senshi," Sailors Star and Justice Star joined in, "and in the name of the Moon, the Stars and Venus, we will _punish_ you for the evil you have done!"

"Aw, isn't that cute! _You_ will punish _me_? I'm _soooo_ scared!" Inferno ridiculed. With a wave of her hand, the Shining Star was absorbed into her body.

"What have you done?" Justice Star said with surprise as Love Star and Star gasped.

"Why, I've locked it away. Now, to get to it, you have to defeat me. Hurry, now. Your friend will not last long without it," she laughed loudly. "Let's dance!" With that, Love Star had to dodge a fiery punch from Inferno that left a scorch on the ground. With a cartwheel, she landed in a battle stance, amazed at how quickly Inferno had moved towards her.

"Minna, watch out!" Sailor Love Star said to the other Star Senshi. "Sailor Philiopa's element is water and even she couldn't defeat her. She must be as strong as she is fast."

Justice Star and Star glanced at each other, wondering how Love Star knew that, or even knew the Sailor Senshi's name considering neither of them had heard of Philiopa before.

"Got that right," Inferno said as she once again took Love Star by surprise. Just as she did with Philiopa before, she sneaked up behind her, grabbing onto her chin and sending heat over her body. But this time, she had no need to keep her alive.

"No!" Sailor Justice Star and Sailor Star shouted in concern as Love Star started to scream. Inferno must have thought her speed protected her from their attacks. They knew her plan; she expected them to attack and then she would dodge and let the attack hit Love Star. But there was a major flaw in her plan.

"Justice Star Radiance!"

"Cosmic Shine Desolation!"

The two summoned the power of the stars and aimed it towards Inferno. The fire-elemental creature screamed in agony as the attack hit with incredible power and velocity. Letting Love Star go, she realized the mistake she'd made. These Senshi were of the stars, the celestial producers of light. Their attacks were made out of light and so moved at the speed of light.

"Love Star!" Sailor Star called as Love Star landed on her feet and saw that Inferno was in too much pain to move with her normal quickness. "You ok?"

"Yeah," the Senshi of love said. She didn't waste any more time. "You're space dust! Starry Bowl of Hearts!" she shouted, commanding her powers gracefully to form an attack of love and the stars, which smashed into Inferno. The creature of fire screamed in anguish and vanished, leaving nothing bust dust where she had just stood.

Well, almost nothing. Floating near the ground was the brilliantly glowing Shining Star that had once been safely inside Sailor Philiopa.

"Yes!" Love Star said, running up to the glowing orb. She quickly grabbed it and rushed towards Sailor Philiopa, who still lay on her stomach, except now, her eyes were slightly open. Concentrating on the orb, she willed it to return to its host. But she still wouldn't wake up.

"Sandra-chan," Love Star whispered, "wake up. You have to…"

"Sandra?" Justice Star and Star said in unison, surprised. "Sandra-san is…"

"What do you think you're doing!" a voice demanded. The Star Senshi turned to face their challenger and saw a group of five; the inner Senshi.

"What'd you do to her!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Nothing!" Justice Star shouted back. As the three Senshi Stars stood up. "We're the one's that saved her!"

"Yeah, right!" Jupiter said.

"Get away from her!" Eternal Sailor Moon commanded, her innocent heart crushed to see that who she'd once thought were allies had hurt her friend.

"But…" Sailor Star began.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

With wide eyes, the Senshi Stars dodged the combination attack, thankful that the Inner Senshi had good enough aim to avoid hitting Philiopa.

"Hey, what're you attacking _us_ for!" Sailor Star shouted.

"It's alright, Star," Love Star said. "Let's just go. They won't believe us."

"If you say so," Justice Star said. Star nodded in reluctant agreement and with a few good jumps that landed them on the rooftops of nearby buildings, they were off.

"Sandra!" Sailor Moon called in concern as she saw the dusky girl transform back to her civilian form. With Sailor Moon leading the way, they ran up to her, leaning beside her. "Mercury, what's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Mercury took out her mini-computer immediately and punched some keys. "She's hurt badly. Those burns are really bad!" Mercury said. "We have to get her to Hotaru. Maybe she can heal her."

With Sailor Jupiter carrying the dark-skinned girl, they were off, too, hoping it wasn't too late to save their friend.  
Written by Ken (Thanks!)


	3. Star Lover, Take my breath away

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Dark Stars**

**Episode 3: Star Lover, Take My Breath Away**

"I can't believe they thought _we_ hurt her!" Arekandra said, slamming a fist on the table at Rinde's house. After the fight, the Star Senshi had retreated to the home of their leader to discuss the new developments. They sat in the dining room of Rinde's house, munching on cookies in the shape of stars and hearts.

"Yeah," Hoshiko said, nodding in agreement. "Couldn't they see we were _helping_ Sailor Philiopa!" She took a bite of a star cookie with a frown.

"Relax, minna-san, we have more important things to think about," the brown-haired Star leader said, her eyes cast downwards at red rose that had been sewn onto the white tablecloth's design. "I can't believe Zekelia followed us all the way to Tokyo."

"Yes, and that could only mean one thing," Hoshi said, narrowing her eyes seriously.

"The Shining Stars she wants must be here in Tokyo," Arekandra finished for her friend.

"Yeah. Their creatures are getting stronger, too, if they could take the Shining Star of a Sailor Senshi," Rinde said as she looked up and moved a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"And we still don't know what they want with those special Shining Stars yet," Arekandra reflected. Both she and Hoshiko looked intently at their leader.

"That's right," Rinde said. "And we need to figure that out before they find the ones they need…" She sighed as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. We have our work cut out for us since the ones who are suppose to be our allies see us as enemies…"

"By the way, Rinde, how'd you know Sandra-san is Sailor Philiopa?" Hoshiko asked, after remembering the question that had burned at the back of her mind ever since that battle. She looked intently into Rinde's eyes, as did Hoshiko, who also was very interested in how she'd know that.

"I…" Rinde said, trying to formulate the answer in her head. "I'm not sure. It's like a had a vision of her transforming. But that's not all. I knew that she was senshi of water, that she was the senshi of a planet that was destroyed many centuries ago. It was like we were connected. I think I might have known her from somewhere before…" She sighed as she tried to remember all the information that she'd been bombarded with she saw the dark-skinned girl. She didn't remember most of it, but will all her heart she wished she knew what it all meant…

Sandra moaned a little as she felt turned on the bed she was lying in. She brought her dark hand to her eyes and rubbed them as she became conscious of the area around her. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the group of girls looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Sandra-chan!" Usagi squealed and hugged her tightly. "You're alright!"

"I am," Sandra said, trying to calm her friend down. She was slightly confused. "But what happened?" Usagi released her so she could sit up. She was in the home that was shared by Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru and all the inner and outer senshi were around her.

"You scared us half to death, that's what!" Makoto said, frowning playfully at Sandra.

Sandra stared blankly at the tall brunette. Obviously that didn't ring any bells.

"You don't remember what happened?" Ami asked, looking at her. She leaned forward and examined her to see if she was hurt more than they'd previously thought.

"The last think I remember was talking to someone named Rinde and then fighting… But I don't remember who I was fighting…" she looked into Ami's blue eyes as she checked for head injuries.

"Those Star Senshi," Rei said, her eyes burning with rage. "They attacked you!"

Sandra looked at the Shinto priestess with slightly wide eyes. For some reason, she knew this wasn't true. But she could tell why. It was all just a blur. She remembered seeing Rinde, then strange lights and then… It was more like a dream than a memory.

"We found you unconscious and with burns all over your body," Minako told Sandra.

"And you woke up after Hotaru healed you," Haruka added. She was leaning against the wall with her best friend Michiru beside her. The black-haired girl, who had once been controlled by a woman who wanted to bring the "Deafening Silence" to Earth, had her head resting on the taller Michiru's shoulder.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with her…" Ami concluded, stepping back. "Maybe we should have a doctor examine her…"

"No, I'm fine, I promise," Sandra said, waving her hands in front of her to emphasize. She turned to the side of the bed and got on her feet to prove it. "See? Can I go home? My sister must be worried about me."

Ami hesitated a little, then said, "Okay, but if you see anything wrong, call me immediately, alright?"

"Promise," Sandra said, placing her hand over her heart in solemnity. She bid them all farewell and was off; hoping beyond hope that the walk would allow her to clear her head and make some sense of the chaos that was the memories of that strange incident…

Nervously, the nervous soldier of the Nether Realm made her way through the hall that led to the throne room of Queen Amanara. Ignoring the gossipy and mocking whispers of the others around her, she walked as confidently as she could towards her queen, the tips of her red hair brushing against her shoulders.

They all knew. She hadn't been able to find another Shining Star. And thus, the Queen would probably punish her. Amanara was often very quick to remember that it was she that gave her soldiers the targets to search. Many a warrior had felt the wrath of the evil queen for 'failing' to retrieve the special Shining Stars her from the humans _she_ had chosen. Now, Zekelia was the one who was on assignment to find the two Shining Stars that the Queen needed.

Zekelia closed her amethyst eyes, which had a hint of blue eye shadow on the lid. This was the moment of truth. She pushed open the throne room door. It was strange. Despite the light of the hallway, the throne room stayed just as gloomy and Zekelia's eyes had to adjust. It was joked among the Nether Realm warriors that the perpetual darkness that existed in the Queen's throne room was representative of her black heart. It engulfed all that was good and of the light…

"So you've returned," Amanara's voice sent a surge of fear through Zekelia's body. "I suppose your attempt had been unsuccessful as before?"

Zekelia fell to her knees in a very low bow. "Highness, the warrior I sent did not bring back the Shining Star…"

At the cowering voice of her servant, the queen, the intricacies of her features hidden by shadow, chuckled. "Failure again, Zekelia?" the tone she had wasn't anger. No, it was amusement and Zekelia knew she was done for.

"Majesty!" Zekelia pleaded, not daring to lift her head to face the tyrannical leader.

"Silence!" Amanara ordered, but with that same amused tone of voice, the one all the soldiers feared above just about everything else. Zekelia instantly fell quiet, knowing that were she to speak now, her end would only come sooner. "Need I tell you the reason I have been making you search for the two Shining Stars? The sole reason we came to this world? In every Realm, there are two unique Shining Stars, the Stars of Hope. They rest within an unknowledgeable two, which are chosen by the Stars as the most worthy and best able to protect them."

As the Queen spoke, Zekelia felt herself shaking all over. She tried to steady herself so her ruler would not notice, but she did not know how successful she was. She wanted to explain that she had not failed. But she knew that to speak would be fatal.

"These two Stars hold great power that can ultimately decide the fate of their Realm," the Queen continued, still sounding as amused as if she knew some sort of hilarious secret. "In the hands of those who are charged to guide them, they provide a mystical protection for the Realm…" She paused, as if for dramatic effect, as Zekelia held her breath in tense anticipation. "But if a strong enough force were able to destroy them – a force such as _us_, for example – the protection over the people of this Realm would be no more." Zekelia heard the Queen chuckle softly. "Then, I will be able to do with it what I please! Now, do you understand why I need the Shining Stars, you incompetent fool!" Her voice developed a furious tone and was so loud the very foundation of the throne room seemed to shake enough to shatter. This change shocked Zekelia to silence and it was not until her Queen shouted, _"ANSWER ME!" _that she answered with her voice trembling.

"Y-yes, m-my Queen," she said, trying to speak as loudly and clearly as she could, while still holding her head almost touching the floor. Her amethyst eyes had misted and water dripped from them onto the dark floor. She was glad that her head was too low to the ground for the Queen to see the crying. As dark as the room was, the Queen had a very unusual ability of seeing perfectly through the gloom as if she was in the light of day. She knew that Amanara was deliberately delaying so she could wallow longer in terror.

"And this mission is _not_ for those as _useless_ as you!" the dark Queen of the Nether Realm yelled. Then, her tone returned to the awful amusement that made Zekelia's heart speed up exponentially. That was always the last sound a Nether Realm warrior heard before their execution at the capable hands of the queen. "Thus, your services are no longer desired."

"No!" Zekelia screamed, unable to contain herself any longer. She lifted her head to face Amanara. Her eyes were wild with desperation. "No, my Queen, I didn't…" But those were the last words to ever leave the warrior's lips. Her lungs suddenly worked no longer and, as she fell forward, a final pair of tears fell down her face. She'd wanted to tell her Queen that she hadn't failed her. She _had_ found one of the Stars of Hope. The fire-elemental warrior she'd sent to retrieve it had absorbed it into her body and, because of the connection she had with her minions, she knew what it was from the moment it merged with Inferno's flesh. She'd seen through the fire creature's eyes that it had shone brighter than any that they'd ever seen. And its energy signature was unmistakable.

But then, the warriors called the Star Senshi defeated Inferno. All would have gone well if it wasn't for them! No doubt they returned the Shining Star to her charge. She would have sent another minion to retrieve the Shining Star, but… She had no more. After working for so long to search for them and after the many defeats by the Star Senshi, her follows' numbers had dwindled to nothing. Now, she'd never be able to tell the Queen… This Shining Star was lost to their cause… Forever.

Zekelia's dead body landed on the floor, her pale cheek making a sickening 'plop' against it. The Queen laughed softly in her dark corner. Another warrior down. No one could ever understand the evil, sadistic delight she received from giving pain, torment and yes, even death, to those who were most loyal to her. It made her incredibly satisfied with herself to know that she drove fear into their hearts. Yes, sheer delight!

With a wave of the Queen's hand, the corpse froze over, and then vanished; another addition to her private collection. Then, she looked into a far corner of the room where another servant stood, having seen everything, a huge smile plastered upon his evil face.

"Toliro," Amanara called out, summoning the man out of the relative darkness where he'd hid from the unsuspecting Zekelia. A tall, pale-skinned man with dangerous ultramarine eyes and well-groomed black hair, Toliro bowed respectfully to his Queen as he waited for his command. "As we have already discussed, you will now be on this assignment. But tread cautiously, my servant…" Zekelia chucked again. "Or what happened to our friend Zekelia will happen to yet another of my warriors…"

"Of course, my Queen," Toliro said, bowing low and ruffling his black leather suit.

"I am glad we understand each other," Amanara told Toliro. "Leave me. I will summon you once I find another target for you to investigate."

Toliro bowed once again and left his Queen while she amused herself by contemplating just how she'd kill him if or when he failed her too many times. After all, she had many warriors, almost outnumbering the very stars themselves, scattered among all her realms. Losing a few would not even put a dent in her empire's power. Finding the Stars of Hope was an inevitability and once it happened, she would have even more servants to add to her domain.

Her evil laugh echoed through her murky throne room as she extended her psychic tentacles to search for potential human carriers.

"See you later, Mom," Sandra called out to her mother in English as she rushed out the door of her house. Having spent a few of her earlier years in the United States, the dark-skinned girl's first language was English and it was the one she spoke with her family. She closed the door behind her, and then moved towards the young man at her gate.

"Ohayo, Cody-chan," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around the taller teen's neck. He had black hair, though it lacked the sheen of Sandra's and was cut in a buzz-cut. His skin was a shade lighter than Sandra's and he had dark-brown eyes. She released him and looked up into his eyes. He looked so handsome in the white shirt and navy-blue tie and pants.

She, herself, wore a white blouse with a navy-blue pleated skirt. The blouse had a navy-blue collar and ended in a bow. Her white socks were folded neatly and she wore black shoes over them.

"Hey, Sandra-Chan," Cody answered. He smiled down at her. She loved his smile. Those dimples were simply to die for.

But she knew that she'd been drawn to him by more than just physical attraction. He was her soul mate. He'd been that ever since before either of them was born. During the Silver Millennium, when she'd been Princess Sara Aquamariene and he's been **Prince Cole Azurelune, they'd shared a hidden and forbidden love. Now, they were able to love each other openly and they did not waste the chance.**

**It had been a few days since the incident with the Star Senshi. Her memory still hadn't improved. But held on to the hope that she'd be able to solve the mystery. She didn't feel that the Star Senshi would do hurt her. But she simply couldn't remember. And without any memory, she could not make any decisions.**

Each placed their schoolbags on one shoulder, securing it in place with one hand, while holding onto each other with the other.

"So, how's that new painting?" Cody asked as they strolled towards school.

"It's done," Sandra said, smiling. "It's actually of us…" She blushed a little. She couldn't believe that after being together for a while, Cody could still make her blush. Not that she minded. "I'll show you later…" The image of it was fresh in her mind. It was a picture of them from the Silver Millennium. The planet Philiopa's blue moon was in the night sky as the two royal heirs shared a gently, loving kiss. Her mother loved it. Though Sandra had not explained to her that it depicted as past life…

"Hey, Sandra-san!" Sandra heard a voice call out to her. She turned and saw the familiar faces of three girls.

"Hi, Rinde-san, Hoshi-san and Arekandra-san," Sandra called. The three girls were dressed in the uniform of Juuban High School.

The three girls waved over to her as they waved. The brown-haired Rinde looked at Sandra and Cody, fingers intertwined as they walked. The couple was walking in opposite directions to the three girls and after Sandra waved back, they turned around and continued their trek to school.

But Rinde could not help but look at them. She somehow saw the bond that was between them. A bond that seemed to have stood the tests of time. She could not hide the pang of longing she had for that. Ever since she was young, she felt a kind of emptiness that she hadn't been able to fill or understand. Now, looking at the dark-skinned teens, she saw what she was missing: the deep, unfaltering feeling of love.

"You alright, Rinde-chan?" Hoshiko asked her friend, noticing the sudden sadness in Rinde's blue eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm ok," Rinde said. She smiled to the two to show them she was speaking truth. _I'm fine,_ she told herself. _Perfectly fine…_

The trio turned a corner. Then, after walking for a few more seconds, they heard a scream. Following their senshi instincts, they rushed back around the corner to see what was happening. A tall man with hair that matched his black leather suit stood just a few yards from Sandra and Cody. The two, so shocked were they, had dropped their schoolbags and were now backing up.

The man wasn't the only surprise. As Rinde and the others watched, a large creature with green skin appeared. It had the general shape of a human, but had three long, sharp claws at the end of each arms instead of fingers. On its head was a pair of black horns, pointed forward, they looked sharp enough to rip through a ribcage easily. Its face had a canine look to it and a pair of large fangs hung out of its mouth, protruding from its upper jaw.

"Alright, guys!" Rinde said, a true leader, "henshin yo!"

Sandra backed away, standing protectively before Cody. "What do you want?" she demanded. "Leave now!" Her fists were clenched and she stood ready to defend herself and her love should the need arise. Cody stood behind her, bracing himself also for battle.

"Toliro's the name," she black-haired man said. His ultramarine eyes glared intensely at Sandra, his eyes moving up and down her body and his green minion breathed loudly and deeply, anticipating battle. "Such a beautiful creature you are. Are you certain you want to risk tarnishing such a perfect body as yours by challenging me?"

Sandra's eyes widened a little. She hated the look in his eyes. It made her blood boil. She was for Cody and _no one_ else! "Answer me!" she shouted. "What do you want?"

"Your companion's Shining Star," Toliro answered, indicating Cody behind her.

"You'll have to go through me," Sandra said through gritted teeth.

"No, Sandra," Cody murmured quickly, letting her know that she was no match for him in her normal form. Being a soldier for good himself, he knew about her secret identity.

"Well, have it your way," Toliro said with an evil grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and the green-skinned creature lunged forward, knocking Sandra away with the blunt edge of his blade-claws. Sandra let out a little scream and Cody shouted in concern for her. But he probably should have been more worried about himself. The creature reached before him and plunged a clawed arm into his check. He screamed loudly as a bright light escaped from his chest instead of blood and soon, the creature pulled out his hand, leaving no wound, but taking with it a ball of light. Cody's Shining Star floated above the creature's claws as the boy fall backwards, unconscious.

"Cody!" Sandra shouted in concern as the creature backed away from the boy, its eyes staring intently at the glowing orb it held.

Sandra was flustered. Cody couldn't be gone! He just couldn't!

As she cautiously took out her henshin stick, the creature let out a roar of anger.

Toliro knew what that meant. "Not a Star of Hope, huh?" he muttered. "Alright. Do with it what you will." Strike one, he thought to himself, knowing full well the consequences of getting two many strikes. In an instant, he vanished in a small flash of light, but not without adding, "Have fun!"

The creature let out a horribly animalistic roar at these words. He tossed the orb into the air and opened its mouth. The Shining Star made it directly into the creature's pie-hole, vanishing from sight.

"No!" Sandra shouted, getting to her feet. Before, she'd not transformed for fear of being seen. Now, having looked around, she knew it was safe. "Philiopa Cosmic Ethereal Power!" she shouted. The power of the planet Philiopa flowed through her, making her many times more powerful. When the blue glow receded, Super Sailor Philiopa stood in place of Sandra. "Philiopa Fantasy Torrent!" Philiopa shouted. She blasted her strongest attack at the monster. A glowing horse with wings lunged forward, a torrent of water trailing behind it.

The attack crashed into the creature, hurting it badly. The water energy engulfed it and when it cleared, the creature lay on the floor, But it hadn't been hurt badly enough. It soon got back up, its pain only making it angry.

"Oh, no!" Philiopa muttered. She fell to her knees. That had been her strongest attack. And it hadn't been enough. She turned teary eyes to Cody. "I'm sorry, Cody," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

The creature began to rush after her as she cried. It felt no pity. It felt no mercy. All it felt was anger. And it would savour the sweet taste of revenge…

"Starry Bowl of Hearts!"

Both Sandra and the creature were surprised when a blast of stars and love intercepted the monster and the three girls dressed in sailor foku rushed to the scene.

"It's them…" Super Sailor Philiopa muttered. The ones that had been accused of hurting her a few days before. Now, she'd see. Were the friend or foe?

"How dare you! We, the Star Senshi will punish you in the name of the Moon, the Stars and Venus!" Sailor Love Star said, taking a battle stance.

"Sailor Star, warrior of the Stars!" Star introduced herself.

"Warrior of the Moon, Sailor Justice Star!"

"And Sailor Love Star, pretty warrior of Venus, the evening star!" Love Star finished the introduction as they stood together in battle formation.

"Raahhhr!" the creature screamed angrily and opened his mouth, aiming for them. A blast of powerful energy escaped from the creatures mouth and rushed towards the senshi. They dodged, jumping into the air. But the creature would not be deterred. It blasted at the airborne senshi. The fortunate soldiers twisted in the air and dodged. One blast hit onto a building.

Sailor Love Star landed, unaware of the huge block of stone that had been blasted off the building and had been falling directly towards her…

"Loving Illusion!" a male voice filled the air. A blast of light reached for the large block of concrete and smashed into harmless fragments before it could damage Love Star.

The surprised senshi of Venus brought up her hands to protect her from the shower of dust and then looked into the direction that she saw Philiopa, Star, Justice Star and even the monster looking.

On top of a building stood five people. Three she'd heard of before. The Sailor Starlights. The tallest had brown hair that fluttered in the early morning breeze. Sailor Star Maker. Sailor Star Healer stood to her right with her silver-white hair. She was the shortest the three. Then there was Sailor Star Fighter, the black-haired one. But the Starlight's weren't alone. Beside them was a woman with shiny red hair and a matching blouse and skirt. She wore a black-and-gold crown and had a pair of big blue winds that had similar shape to that of a butterfly.

Then, there was a male. One about her age. He had brown hair. Though he was far away, Love Star could tell he was handsome. In fact, she couldn't stop looking at him. In his tight black leather, he looked like the picture of perfection. Somehow she knew… he was the one that saved her.

"Creature of darkness," the red-head said with determination in her voice. "From the beautiful planet of Kinmoku, we have come. I am Sailor Kinmoku, ruling princess!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

Now, it was the brown-haired boy's turn to introduce himself. "And Sailor Star Lover! Servants of the throne!"

"By the power that we have been given," Sailor Kinmoku continued, we will stop you from hurting innocents!"

Star Lover was his name. She just had to meet him. She felt that… she knew him somehow. She couldn't explain why…

The creature let out another angry roar. It was about to blast at the five intruders, but was intercepted.

"Justice Star Radiance!"

"Cosmic Shine Desolation!"

"Starry Bowl of Hearts!"

The three Star Senshi attacked, causing the creature a world of pain. And as it thrashed around in agony, Philiopa remembered…

She'd had a vision when she met Rinde. A vision that told her. Rinde was Sailor Love Star. And the Star Senshi had not hurt her. Well, she didn't know that for sure. She'd been unconscious. But she did trust them now.

"Starlight Royal Flush!" Sailor Kinmoku yelled. The Starlights were not far behind.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Blaze!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Loving Illusion!"

Philiopa got to her feet. The monster had been more powerful than they all thought. Even with all these attacks, it still was not hurt. So Super Sailor Philiopa gave her own strength.

"Philiopa Fantasy Torrent!"

The Power of water mixed with the power of the stars and finally, the creature vanished in a burst of light. Philiopa looked intently at the explosion, waiting for the light to dissipate. When it did, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Cody's Shining Star. Sailor Star rushed over to the glowing orb and quickly moved over to the unconscious Cody, willing it to return to him.

Philiopa rushed up to him and took him into her arms. "Cody?" she whispered. "Speak to me…"

The boy groaned a little as consciousness crept over him. "Sandra-chan?" he muttered. Sailor Philiopa let out a sob of joy and the two held each other close.

When Philiopa looked around, she realized that the Star Senshi were gone. The two released each other as the Starlights, Sailor Kinmoku and Sailor Star Lover walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Kinmoku asked Cody.

The boy nodded as both he and Philiopa got to their feet. "What are you guys doing here?" Philiopa asked the group. "Is there something wrong on Kinmoku?"

"That's a story for another time," Star Healer said with mischief in his voice. "Right now, we're all late for school!"  
Written by Ken (Thanks!)


End file.
